primalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Primal
PRIMAL™ CIVILIZATION IS ONLY SKIN DEEP™ es un juego exclusivo de PS2 creado durante los primeros años de la consola, originalmente publicado en 2003. En 2012 fue lanzado nuevamente en PSN como parte del catálogo de clásicos de PS2 disponible para PS3. Desarrollo Chris Sorrell empezó a considerar ideas para un juego con enfoque más oscuro luego de completar Medievil. Otra de la metas era crear un motor de juegos para PS2 que pudieran utilizar en el desarrollo juegos futuros del estudio.Chris Sorrell. Primal Developer Diary. OPS2M, Febrero 2003. Los juegos Ghosthunter y 24: The Game fueron hechos a partir del motor de Primal. Su desarrollo comenzó en el año 1999, originalmente Sony planeaba su lanzamiento para 2002 pero luego se retrasó para 2003. En el último tramo de desarrollo el juego recibió un nuevo retraso para hacerle publicidad. Finalmente el juego fue lanzado el 25 de Marzo de 2003 en Estados Unidos, el 11 de Abril en Europa y un año después en Japón. Influencias Algunas de las influencias para la historia del juego y creación de los personajes fueron series de TV como Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel y Babylon 5.Chris Sorrell. Primal: PS2 Cult Classic Comes to PSN Tuesday. PlayStation.Blog, 27 de Febrero del 2012. Otra de las principales influencias fue el mazo del Tarot, del que sacaron el concepto de los cuatro reinos y climasChris Sorrell. Primal Developer Diary. OPS2M, Febrero 2003., cada uno de ellos a su vez está diseñado al estilo de una época o civilización antiguaMark Gibbons. 3D Total Interviews. Pág. 2: *Solum: Sociedad pagana, Antigua Roma. *Aquis: Art Nouveau, Steampunk. *Aetha: Período Barroco europeo. *Volca: Cultura mediterránea, arte babilónico. A grandes rasgos, Primal tiene una vibra de cómic góticoMitch Phillips. Portfolio, 2 de Septiembre de 2011 que se acentúa con el estilo del artista conceptual, Mark Gibbons. Jugabilidad Primal nos presenta esquema de dos personajes jugables con habilidades complementarias que deben manejarse simultáneamente a lo largo del juego. Cada uno de ellos representa un aspecto diferente de los elementos que conforman la mecanica del juego: combate y exploración Sistema de Combate Jen, con sus diferentes formas, es el personaje que se utiliza durante los combates. La mecánica de combate de Primal es afín a la de los clásicos beat 'em ups adaptada para un entorno 3D y tratando de lograr un balance justo entre exploración, combate y variedad de enemigos. Debido a esto, los desarrolladores han buscado simplificar lo más posible el manejo del combate. Está basado en combos que permiten realizar una variedad de ataques de diferente intensidad. El modo de combate se activa de forma automática y sólo se puede utilizar cuando hay enemigos cerca. Exploración La exploración del juego es lineal y los puzzles son simples y relevantes a la exploración, como por ejemplo; encontrar la llave de una puerta cerrada, encontrar modos alternativos de abrirse paso o usar las habilidades de Scree para activar mecanismos y encontrar las herramientas necesarias para avanzar. Así que Scree pasa a tener más relevancia a la hora de explorar el juego y también hay ocasiones en las que ambos personajes deberán cooperar para continuar con la aventura. Selector de escenas Al tener una exploración lineal, no podemos regresar a reinos en los que ya hemos estado, pero el juego tiene la alternativa de regresar a estos lugares mediante el selector de escenas del menú principal que, al igual que el selector de escenas de una película en DVD, nos permite regresar a puntos significativos de la historia. Soundtrack Una parte importante de Primal es el soundtrack que mezcla música orquestal con rock industrial. La música orquestal es la opción más utilizada para ambientar este tipo de juegos mientras que la elección de rock industral para los combates es una elección vinculada al personaje principal, Jen. Se crea el contraste entre estos dos géneros del mismo modo en el que Jen contrasta con el resto del juego al tratarse de una chica normal del mundo moderno que se ve atrapada en un mundo fantasioso. Soundtrack orquestal El sountrack orquestal del juego fue compuesto por Bob & Barn, quienes ya habían trabajado con el estudio haciendo el soundtrack de la saga Medievil. Soundtrack de combate El soundtrack de combate del juego fue creado a partir del trabajo de la banda de rock industrial 16Volt,que era una de las bandas preferidas de Chris Sorrell. Campaña Publicitaria Sony le hizo mucha publicidad al juego en varios medios de comunicación de Europa y Estados Unidos al punto de que su lanzamiento fue retrasado por este motivo. Los items promocionales que resultaron de esta campaña incluyen: Demos Tanto demos incluídos en los CDs de PS2M como varios que se vendían en expos. Kits de prensa El primero incluía remeras, una cinta de video y panfletos. El segundo traía dos CDs, una ilustración, y un panfleto. Ambos de muy buena calidad. Los videos promocionales de los demos y kits de prensa se incluyeron en el material extra que se puede desbloquear en el juego. Packs promocionales Un pack de Primal para el modelo fat de la consola y sorteos de copias del juego en la edición del Ozzfest 2003, del que Sony fue sponsor.PlayStation®2 Brings Rock n' Roll Entertainment Across the Country This Summer as Sponsor of Ozzfest 2003 Notas y Spots publicitarios Incluye dos spots publicitarios de TV, uno para el público europeo que se centraba en las transformaciones del personaje principal, mostrando chicas adolescentes cuyo rostro cambiaba parcialmente, la versión para revistas incluía las fotos de esta muchachas con slogans que se referían de forma cuasi humorística a sus cambios como de carácter hormonal. Esto para Inglaterra, en otros países europeos esta publicidad utilizaba de modelos a jóvenes más adecuadas a la edad y apariencia de la protagonista. thumb|center|335 px El segundo spot fue orientado a Estados Unidos y se centraba en el título del juego: Civilization is only skin deep, mostrando diferentes manifestaciones de violencia que surgían de situaciones cotidianas. Las publicidades de las revistas incluían jóvenes de rasgos inusuales, acordes a una de las formas de Jen y con atuendos de moda alternativa, y en la página siguiente Jen transformada en la misma pose. thumb|center|335 px Convenciones Sony estuvo presente en varios eventos de videojuegos con stands elaborados para el juego y promotoras que repartían diferentes items, también estuvo en el evento del día de San Valentín organizado por la revista Maxim y otros similares. Aunque muchas jóvenes con rasgos similares a los de Jen fueron contratadas como promotoras para estos eventos, la que recibió atención especial de la prensa fue la modelo Lucy Smith a la que destacaban por su notable parecido físico con Jen. Primal - Special Edition Comic El cómic promocional de edición limitada se comercializó junto con las primeras copias del juego, ocurre justo antes del comienzo de juego narrando los eventos libremente, guardando poca similitud con los personajes y eventos del juego pero a la vez incluyendo detalles que se ven en el arte promocional y que por ende se pueden considerar canónicos, por ejemplo la descripción de como Belahzur obtuvo el disfraz con el que se lo ve a comienzo. Este cómic fue publicado por la editorial Com.X, con guión de Russell Uttley e ilustraciones de Joshua Middleton y Ben Oliver. Fue traducido a varios idiomas. Gargoyles Action Group Este evento se llevó a cabo durantes las Pascuas y se repartían estatuillas de Scree al público londinense. Primal Art El arte del juego fue la atracción principal de esta expo cuya meta, además de promocionar el juego, era la de atraer el interés de los jóvenes hacia una carrera dentro de la industria, también ofreció un puesto de trabajo en los estudios de Sony como premio de uno de los eventos de esta exposición. Primal Art incluyó varias presentaciones de temáticas relacionadas al desarrollo de los videojuegos y su impacto cultural. Además, el desarrollo del juego se utilizó como ejemplo del potencial de la PS2 y la documentación aún se encuentra disponible en la página de investigación y desarrollo de SCEE. Versión japonesa La versión japonesa del juego fue renombrada SAINTS（セインツ） 聖なる魔物 y recibió leves alteraciones en el rostro de Jen, en todas sus formas, con el fin de adaptarlo al gusto del público japonés con rasgos menos realistas a tono con el estilo JRPG. Las ilustraciones promocionales acordes a estos cambios fueron realizadas por Jason Riley. La campaña publicitaria del juego consistió de una novela ilustrada con su propio micrositio online, publicado por IT Media, que nunca llego a concluirse. La novela relataba brevemente los acontecimientos de cada reino con ilustraciones de un artista llamado Ken Sugawara. Como bonus de preventa el juego incluyó un poster reversible que tenía de un lado a Jen y del otro un mapa de Oblivion con una guía rápida de los puntos importantes de cada reino. Recepción PRIMAL recibió reacciones mezcladas con una calificación promedio de entre 7 (prensa) y 8 (jugadores) de 10. Su presencia fue efímera a pesar de la fuerte campaña publicitaria de la que fue objeto. Actualmente se lo considera un título de culto con una base de fans pequeña y mayormente inactiva. Secuela En las entrevistas hechas a los miembros del equipo durante el desarrollo de Primal mencionaron un par de veces que querían realizar una secuela del juego. En 2005 fue confirmado que habían estado trabajando en los conceptos y realizaron algunos prototipos, pero que este proyecto se hizo de lado cuando obtuvieron la licencia para hacer 24: The Game.Paul Donovan, 10/19/05: We were playing around with ideas for a Primal 2 and did some prototypes of some new features but then we got the 24 license so we did that instead Con motivo de su re-lanzamiento para PSN, Chris Sorrell escribió un artículo en el blog oficial de PlayStation donde él y otros miembros del equipo comentaron sus experiencias con el desarrollo de Primal. Es en este artículo que Mark Gibbons comenta brevementeMark Gibbons – Lead Artist, Primal (Feb 27, 2012): Once the game was completed, preliminary work on a sequel was begun that featured Jen’s lover Lewis as the central character. Primal II would’ve told the story of his journey through Oblivion’s Hell, back to Mortalis, the real world. que habían contemplado una secuela protagonizada por Lewis, a lo que varios usuarios respondieron que una secuela de Primal debería estar protagonizada por Jen. Chris Sorrell estuvo de acuerdo con este comentario y agregóChris Sorrell on February 28th, 2012 at 10:39 am said: If there were to be a Primal 2 it should feature Jen. …Well I do agree with that one. Further to the comments by Mark, yes we did explore a Primal 2 with Lewis as a lead character. We also explored another take that had Jen as lead and centred on the notion that the demons of Oblivion had found a way through into our world. That one had some cool imagery that I recall – Jen in a flowing leather coat riding a spike-wheeled moto-X bike, Prince Jared driving to Jen’s rescue in an ice-cream truck (garbled music blaring) and sub-way tunnels teeming with spider-like Wraith mutants. Ah, if only… que también habían propuesto una secuela protagonizada por Jen que ocurría en Mortalis luego de los acontecimientos del primer juego y también mencionó el regreso del Príncipe Jared, entre otros detalles. Mark Gibbons tenía en su antiguo portfolio parte del trabajo que realizó para el juego, esto incluyó algunos bocetos realizados para una posible secuela. Además varios miembros del equipo incluyeron en sus perfiles de LinkedIn su trabajo para Primal y su secuela, a la que se refieren como "Primal 2" o "Primal II." Todo indica que el desarrollo de la secuela nunca pasó de la etapa inicial. Enlaces Sitio Oficial Sitio Oficial (Alternativo) PlayStation Store Mini sitio en PlayStation España Mini sitio en PlayStation US Primal 2 PS2 – Cancelled Artículo de Unseen64 sobre la secuela cancelada. Referencias Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Portada